A New Beginning
by April Mae Elizabeth Marianna
Summary: The Cullens are back in Forks, and a few things are up. A new member of the Volturi is trying to destory the Cullens and Ali, Em, Rose and Jazz want to start a band. Good luck with that. Disclaimer: I can wish, but I still don't own Twilight!
1. New Beginnings

Chapter One: A New Beginning

"Did you get a look at the new kids?" That's all I heard all day.

Its lunch, we're sitting at the same table we sat at 90 years ago. We're the new kids, the freaks, all over again

"Edward has anyone talked to you today?" Bella asked her true love.

"Yeah I said hello and she ran to the back of the classroom." Edward always seemed stressed on the first day at a new school even if we'd been there before; this place had too many memories, good and bad. Just then the bell rang; we dumped what was left of Jacob and Nessie's lunch in the garbage.

"See you guys after class." I called head in the other direction. I had math, why we even came to school I will never know, I could teach this class in my sleep, figuratively speaking of course.

As I walked into the classroom heads turned I knew why. We're gorgeous, pale skin and perfect everything. I gave the teacher a slip of paper saying I'm new; he pointed me to my seat. As I sat down the girl next to me looked at me as if I had three arms and a foot sticking out of my forehead.

"Um... hi" She stuttered.

"Hello" I said not looking at her. She was staring at me like she was trying to figure out why I had almost white skin. "What do you want?" I snapped.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Jamie, you are?"

"Allie Cullen"

"Cullen. Do you know a ?"

"He's my father, well adopted father." I hate talking about my past family, because all I remember is Alice, Alice and pain.

"Oh is all your family adopted?" Dang this girl asks a lot of questions.

"Yes and no. we're all adopted to Carlisle and Esme but Jasper and Jackson and twins and Rosalie's their sister, Nessie and Bella are sisters." I said.

"Do you have a boyfriend? Your family seems to al be together?"

"Yes and yes. Bella and Edward. Alice and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett. Nessie and Jacob. And me and Jackson.

"Miss. Cullen. What is the square root of 144 times 3 divided by 6?"He called on me thinking I wasn't paying attention.

"6"I answered right away. I glanced at the clock. Only five minutes left in class. I need to go hunting really soon. Mr. Greenstar started to pass out the homework, which I snapped into my binder with out looking at it.

"These are to be to passed in on Monday. Class dismissed." I was out of the classroom before anyone else had even moved. I walked out side to the parking lot, and to Alice's Porsche. Me, Alice, Jasper and Jackson in the Porsche. Edward, Bella, Jacob and Nessie in the Volvo. Rosalie and Emmett the convertible. Alice and Jasper were leaning against the car.

"Where's Jackson?" I asked.

"He had to go to the office for some odd reason." Jasper answered me.

Almost everyone was gone; us and maybe 5 other students were still here.

"Here he comes." Alice said "Took long enough." I nodded, he ran over to us at a human speed.

"Hey guys."

"Why were you in the office?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"The teacher accused me of starting a fight when I was trying to stop it." He grinned "Thought the principle believed me, the teacher isn't happy." We all climbed in to the car.

"I need to go hunting any one want to come?" I asked, I really needed to go my eyes were getting darker every minute. We sped away down on to the road.

"Where do you want to go hunting?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. I think the back yard has some bears, I'll ask Esme. I hope Rose doesn't go crazy again like last time when we were late." We chatted away on the way home, when we drove into the garage Rose was waiting for us.

"Great Rose isn't happy." Alice sighed.

"Give me a minute." I said hoping out of the car.

"Hey Rose what's up?" I said hoping she would calm down on her own.

"You're late. Why?" She hissed at me.

"That would be my fault kind of." Jackson said. "The teacher blamed me for starting a fight when I was trying to stop it, and he sent me to the office and that is why were late." Rose seemed to calm down I didn't know if in was on her own with Jasper's help.

"Whatever. What are you guys doing this afternoon?" She sighed, Rose is like an overprotective sister instead if Emmett, Jasper and Edward being the over protective brothers.

"We're going hunting but we need to figure out where to go. Do you want to come?" Alice asked.

"No I have a paper due on Traditional vampires." She shook her head.

"Ok I'll go tell Esme that the four of us are going."

I ran out of the garage vampire speed and almost ran in to Esme.

"Esme I was just looking for you, Alice, Jasper, Jackson and I are going hunting." I said

"Ok sweetie, if you need a place to hunt the forest is full of bears and I think mountain lion." She said smiling

"Ok thanks Esme, I'll see you later, bye." I turned and walked back to the garage.

"Esme says the forest is full of bears and mountain lions." I said pouncing on Jacksons back.

"I scared you, didn't I? I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Yeah. It's a good thing I love you" He started laughing

"Let's get going." Jasper was shaking his head at me and Jackson.

"Alice does the same thing to you, all the time." I reminded him.

"Ok we really need to go so were back before Rose freaks again when we get back late tonight." Alice said.

We opened the door and ran out the door and jumped over the lake without stopping. I smelled at least a dozen bears and mountain lions. I saw Alice jump on one right away; I followed, piercing it right by its heart. I drained it in a matter of minutes. I got up and wiped my mouth in the back of my hand and jumped on another one again draining it in a matter of minutes. I moved the bodies behind a tree, by then it was getting late, we started to walk up to the house seeing as we all had homework.

In the morning I jumped in the shower, did my hair and make-up and put on the dress, a pink halter top that was just above my knees, white leggings and pink ballet flats, I had finished last night.

"Allie are you done we're going to be late." Jackson said knocking on our bathroom door.

"I'm coming geez." I said grabbing my bag, white with pink rhinestones that spelt 'A.C.' for Allie Cullen or Alice Cullen, and walked out the door.

"Finally I thought I'd have to drag you out." He smiled "Your design I presume."

"Yep finished it last night." I said grabbing Jackson's hand and dragging him down stairs. Alice and Jasper were waiting by the car chatting.

"Hey guys, oh Allie I love your dress." Alice squealed.

"I know, finished it last night." I finished

"Girls can we go?" Jasper interrupted

"Fine." Alice and I sighed at the same time giggling. We couldn't stop giggling on the way to school. Before Jasper got us to stop he threatened to throw us out of the car.

My first class was Social Studies, Jackson and Edward were in the class too.

Twenty minutes into class there was a light tap on the door, and a girl about 19 walked in. The first thing I noticed was her eyes. Red. Blood red. I knew Edward would be reading my mind 'I'll pretend to pass out, get Jackson to get the teacher to get you and him to take me to the nurse's office. I'll explain outside.' And then I 'passed out'  
"Mr. Cullen, Mr. Hale take Ms. Cullen to the nurse's office." Thank you Jackson. I felt them pick me up from under my arms. When I knew we were out of the class room and down the hall I opened my eyes.

"What was that Allie?" Jackson asked me confused

"Jackson can you go and get Rose, Nessie and Jacob, their in math. Edward: Bella and Emmett are in English." I demanded.

"OK but why Al?" Edward asked.

"I'll explain at home. Just get every in and tell them to go home." I said getting on my toes and kissing Jackson on the cheek and then taking off  
at vampire speed down the hall to the biology lab. I knocked on the door.

"Yes Miss. Cullen?"

"I need Jasper and Alice." I said putting my saddest face on. "Carlisle sister was in an accident on the way to our house and she's really close,  
and were not sure if she's going to make it. Carlisle wants us all there."

"Oh I'm so sorry." He said turning around "Miss. Cullen, Mr. Hale get your things you're needed at home."  
As we left the class room Jasper was giving me funny looks.

"Allie what was-" He started

"In the car." I say not trying to sound harsh but of course I do.

When we got to the cars everyone was out there.

"Can you guys go home I'll explain everything there." They nod

I slid in the back seat with Jackson.

"Jackson did you see the new girl?" I ask when we start driving.

"Yeah Allie why?"

"Did you see her eyes?"

"No"

"I saw Aro holding a picture of her saying 'Mary better succeed.'" Jackson's eyes widened thankfully Jasper was keeping us calm.

"She's with the Volturi?"

"Looks like it" Just then I saw then new girl, Mary, lifting her head blood dripping off her teeth. It was Lydia Walker.

"Allie?" I snapped out of my vision.

"She's feeding…on our classmates." I grabbed Jackson's hand; just his touch could calm me down sometimes

"She is?" Alice questioned. I nodded. "Who?"

"Lydia Walker." I was shocked. I knew we killed people but I never thought it would happen around here. I noticed my surroundings, we must have got home while I was having my vision, I thought. I got out of the car, everyone must be in the living room, I walked in to the living room and every one was there.  
"Sweetie what's going on?" Esme asked me.

"We have a new girl and she's a vampire, but I saw Aro holding a picture of her saying she'd better succeed. And on the way home I say her drinking a student's blood." I sighed. Everyone's eye's, except Alice, Jasper, Jackson and mine, widened.

"Are you sure it was the same girl?"Carlisle asked me.

"Yep it's the exact same girl." I said. 'Unless she had a twin,' I thought.

"That's a possibility." Edward said, 'stupid mind reader.' I thought glaring at him. He just smiled.

"Is it possible for you to stay out of my thoughts?" I said smiling too.

"Oh maybe."

"What's a possibility?" Jasper asked.

"That the girl has twin." Edward beat me.

"Well it's possible but it's really unlikely that she has a twin and their both vampires." Esme sighed

"Than what about us." Jackson said talking about him and Jasper. I couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Yes, but as far as we know you're the only twins who are vampires." Bella said giggling too.

"Girls." Emmett muttered under his breath, I gave him a look that said, and if he'd done it again, shut up Emmett. He gave me a nervous smile.

"Either way we have to get her back to the Volturi or stop drinking human blood." I said.

"Yes, it would be too dangerous with two vampire families in Forks." Carlisle nodded.

"Well if we're going to make her leave, we'll need a plan." Rosalie said grinning, she loved being in on the plan making.

"Hold on Rose she might leave on her own." Esme shook her head at Rose.

"Esme do you really think she will?" Rose asked.

"Like I said it's a possibility." Edwards said

"Spoil sport." Emmett uttered just loud enough for a vampire to hear it.

"I know you are but what am I." Edward said smirking. Emmett stuck his tongue out at Edward

"Emmett stop being a baby." I said

"I'm not a baby," He whined.

"Emmett. Only little kids and girls stick their tongues out. As in that makes you a baby." I said 'That confused him' I thought, Edward nodded.

"Fine, Rose tell them I'm not a baby." He turned to his wife.

"Emmett I love and all but right now you're acting like a baby."

"Dang even my wife won't agree with me" He said pouting.

"Any way, what do we do if she doesn't leave?" I asked turning to Carlisle.

"I really don't know Allie, but my shift at the hospital started ten minutes ago and I really must go." He ran and grabbed his coat and bag, before he walked out he door he waved and said "Alice, Allie if either of you see anything that we all need to know my cell phone is on. I'll see you later." And with that he left.


	2. Or The Same Ends

**Chapter Two: Or the Same ends**

The next day when I walked into math with Jackson and Edward Mary was staring at me.  
"Jackson will you calm down, you're tenser than Jasper in the room with a girl the day before prom." I couldn't help giggling at my comparison.  
"Fine but if she try's to attack you you're not stopping me." He sighed, 'he's been like that all night Edward. Can you see what Mary's thinking?' I thought.  
"I can try, but I can't grantee it will be pretty."  
"I already knew that." I said.  
"Will you two stop talking in your minds and let me knows what you're talking about?" Jackson was really annoyed  
"I asked Edward if he could find out what Mary's thinking so you would calm down." 'Plus I don't want you to get hurt'  
"OK but can you at least talk out loud so I can know what your talking about."  
"Ok."  
"She's thinking of talking to us." Edward said as the teacher walked in the room, every one hurried to get seats, Mary decided to sit by me. 'Great, Edward make sure Jackson doesn't snap' I thought I saw Edward nod.  
"Hello Allie Cullen." She said to me with a smirk on her face.  
"Hello Mary." I replied through clenched teeth.  
"I wonder, do you know how I know your name?"  
"Jane, Alec, Aro, Heidi, Demetri, any one of the Volturi really. And all least one of them were in love with me till they found out I'm married and the fact that I'm a Cullen."  
"Oh, yes well, how do you know my name I just joined the Volturi?"  
"Why should I tell you."  
"Because I really don't want to be in the Volturi." She said. 'Why should I believe that?' I thought 'Edward is she telling me the truth?' I turned and looked at Edward, he shook his head.  
"Nope, not telling you, you want to be in the Volturi." I smiled at her. 'She is an idiot, and I thought the Volturi was supposed smarter than that.'  
"How did you-"  
"Not telling you." Then the bell rang, I stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Mary dumbfounded,  
"What did she want to talk to you about?" Jackson asked me on the way to biology.  
"She was trying to get me to believe that she didn't want to be with the Volturi but Edward read her mind, that's why he looked at me and shook his head, and then I told her I wasn't telling her how I knew her name and then class was over."  
"Wow she really is stupid." Jackson said as we walked into the lab, Rosalie and I are lab partner, Jackson and Emmett are lab partners.  
"Hey Rose, Emmett." I said, they were in the class before we were.  
"What's up?" Emmett asked  
"Nothing much, but I know the new girl, Mary, thinks she can get anything out of me, and she doesn't that some of us have different abilities."  
"Really?"  
"Yep no idea."  
"We'll have to tell everyone at lunch and tell Esme and Carlisle when we get home." Emmett said.  
"Yeah, by the way Alice told me to tell you that blood typing is on Monday, want to go hunting?"  
"Ok I hate that blood typing day the whole town smells like blood for hours." Jackson sighed, he really hates blood typing day because three years ago a girl had her hand still bleeding when she was in the woods if I hadn't been there he would have attacked her.  
"Why they even have blood typing, don't they don that when you're born?" Rose asked  
"I think so but of coarse they have to do it in school." I replied  
"Class we'll be watching a film for today, on Monday is blood typing." Mr. Houston said with a lot of enthusiasm, a little too much .More than half the class groaned as they took their seats. Rosalie and I sit in the back; Jackson and Emmett sit right in front of us. Once the lights were off and the video started Rose and I started talking, we'd seen the video a least a 50 times.  
"I don't know if she doesn't leave then yeah we'll have to make a plan, but she's been here for a whole of two days she may leave soon, realizing that she can't get anything out of us-" I started but stopped and saw Mary walking towards the hospital, and I knew Carlisle was at work.  
"Allie. Allie? Allie!" I came back to reality. "What did you see?" Rosalie asked.  
"She's trying to find Carlisle and Esme." I sighed. "She's not going to give up soon. I really hope she doesn't find him, or she's not aloud in the hospital."  
"She might not be aloud. That would be funny to watch, skip school to go find someone, find them and can't get in." Rose said giggling, then Emmett and Jackson turned around.  
"What's so funny?" Emmett asked.  
"Mary's looking for Carlisle and Esme but Carlisle's at work, and we were thinking it would be funny if she couldn't get in to the hospital." Rose answered.  
"That would be funny." Emmett chuckled.  
"Miss. Cullen, Mr. Cullen, Miss. Hale, Mr. Hale is there something you want to share."  
Jackson and Emmett held up their notes, looking confused.  
"Oh well yes." The bell interrupted him. "Class dismissed" We were the last ones to exit the room, hand in hand with our mates.  
"It's a good think we write fast too." Rosalie said, I had English with Alice and Jasper.  
"Talk to you at lunch." I said walking towards building, where Alice and Jasper were waiting for me.  
"Hey Alice Jazz. What's up?" I asked.  
"Nothing you?"

"Well Mary's looking for Carlisle and Esme and Carlisle's at work, so she headed for the hospital and Rose and I thought it would be funny if she couldn't get in." Just then my phone buzzed a text. I read it out loud  
"'That Mary girl came looking for Esme she said to be on the look out, tell me if you or Alice see anything.'" I texted Carlisle back 'Yeah she's headed for the hospital if she gets there leave say something came up at home anything but get out of there. If Alice or I see anything I tell you, promise' and send.  
"Ok I told Carlisle if Mary shows up to leave say something came up at home anything but get out."  
"Ok I really hope she leaves other wise we have to move again or we have to make her leave," Alice started I zoned out again; Mary had Carlisle and Demetri and Jane were there too, great. I gasped "What's wrong?"  
"Mary has... Carlisle… Jane and Demetri are there." I stuttered, "Why would anyone go after Carlisle he's never the one to get in the way that would be us."  
"How come I'm not seeing her decisions before hand?" Alice sighed she was so used to seeing things before they happened.  
"It's ok Ali maybe she's just making it up as she goes," Jasper said arm around Alice, the only other time that she hadn't seen everything was while Bella was pregnant with Nessie.  
"Alice its ok that you're not seeing it, you normally see things that make a big impact on us maybe this won't be that big of an impact. I am almost 100% sure that Carlisle will get out on his own; he can talk his way out of it." I said pulling my phone out as it vibrated since we were in class I had to keep it on vibrate  
"'Allie as I'm sure you saw Mary had me I got out she left to go hunting and Jane and Demetri went back to the Volturi' Oh thank god. Maybe if they come back they'll take Mary with them."  
"Yeah maybe, if were lucky." Alice smirked as her eye's glazed over, her grin turned into a huge smile. She nodded. "When they come back, they'll find out the Carlisle's gone, blame Mary and take her back."


End file.
